


hey moon don't forget to fall down

by ValleyOfTheDolls



Category: EXO (Band), Hunhan - Fandom
Genre: HunHan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyOfTheDolls/pseuds/ValleyOfTheDolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan is failing chemistry and needs a tutor. Luckily Sehun is very smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey moon don't forget to fall down

Luhan didn’t know when it started; he didn’t know when he started falling for his best friend; all he knew is that his heart was longing for someone he could never have and his life felt like a bad teenage chick flick. 

Luhan put the eraser of his pencil to his mouth in thought. His chemistry teacher droned on and on about how valence electrons did something and lost something, but it was all just very boring to Luhan. Luhan’s palms were clammy, like they always were, and they left wet handprints on the table surface. 

A sweep of white hair and a curved nose caught his attention. Luhan watched his seat partner partake in the class discussion from the sides of his eyes. His seat partner always immersed himself into his studies. Luhan couldn’t help but to feel envious of the other’s proactivity. Luhan sighed and drew little hearts onto the table with his pencil while the other finished talking  
The hearts surrounded KM+LH in pretty handwriting. Luhan flushed at his own doing and quickly erased it. 

“Who is KM?” A husky voice erupted from his seat partner and Luhan’s eyes widened before smiling and shrugging like he had no idea what his seat partner was talking about.

Luhan’s cheeks pressed against the bottoms of his eyes, “Nobody!” Luhan said hurriedly, “just practicing my English!” Luhan laughed lamely and his seat partner smiled at him, unconvinced.  
His seat partner looked away once more and began talking to his friends about some chemistry problem. Luhan scrubbed away at his desk so nobody could recognize the writing. It worked but his hands now had horrible lead smudging on the sides.

“Luhan!” The teacher called out his name as she ran her fingers through a multitude of papers. Uh-oh, this can’t be good. Luhan thought as he slowly got out of his seat and stalked towards the enormous looking desk. It seemed like a mile long walk and he felt the burn of millions of eyes trained on his back.

“Yes?” Luhan answered meekly once he arrived at her desk. His teacher looked up at him with disapproving brown eyes. However, Luhan didn’t see her eyes. He couldn’t avert his eyes away from an oversized hairy mole on the corner of her left nostril. 

“You’re failing my class.” She pointed out as she trailed her finger down a gridded paper. “You got 54 out of 120 correct on the last test.” Luhan refused to meet her eyes. “That’s 45%, I suggest you get a tutor.” 

Luhan scratched his head and his hair ruffled with his touch. “Um, do you know of any tutors?” Luhan asked while biting his lower lip. The teacher quickly took out another sheet of paper from one of her drawers and scanned it.

Suddenly the teacher’s eyes lit up and a smile turned up the corners of her lips up like the Grinch. “Oh Sehun!” She called across the room once more with beckoning hand motions. Sehun jumped up, knocking his water bottle over and then quickly picking it up before making his way over to the desk. He came with his hands in his pockets and his thumbs dangled out. Luhan fidgeted next to him. 

“Sehun, would you like to tutor Luhan?” The teacher asked with the smile of a sick witch. Luhan felt something clench tight in his stomach as he watched Sehun’s eyebrows shoot up and look frantically from the teacher to Luhan, as if he was examining them both.

“Sure.” Sehun shrugged nonchalantly and looked sheepishly at Luhan. Luhan had his arms crossed against his chest with his jaw unhinged from the top of his mouth. Sehun stifled a giggle.

“Really?” Luhan asked, stepping a bit closer to Sehun. “I’ll really need some help.” Luhan confessed, but Sehun just laughed at him. 

“Just come by my house after school today, is that all?” He looked at the teacher and she nodded. Sehun flashed a quick smile and turned on his heels to join his friends and their chemistry equations.

♥♥♥

Sehun’s house was nice. He lived on the end of a cul-de-sac, which made it extremely easy for Luhan to find. The paint on the exterior peeled in places, but otherwise shined pristine white. The interior of the house was…clean. It was white and there were no messes lying about. Luhan did not know if they had a maid or Sehun’s family wasn’t messy.

Sehun lead him into the dining room when he first entered the house. Sehun said his room was too unorganized to study in and offered something to drink. Sehun seemed like the perfect host, but Luhan felt a bit awkward. Him and Sehun weren't that close.

“So what are you having problems with?” Sehun asked once they were both settled at the long table in the middle of a white room with hardwood flooring and a piece of artwork hanging from one side. The rest of the walls were blank and there stood an arch leading to the living from and another leading to the kitchen. Luhan thought it looked like a Sims game.

“Everything,” Luhan sighed as he plopped his binder down with a thump. He pushed the binder towards Sehun with another exasperated sigh. “I have no clue what we’re doing most of the time.”

Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed together. “You know, you could always ask me for help if you don’t get something in class.” That surprised Luhan, since he didn’t think Sehun would be willing to help him. Luhan studied Sehun’s features for a long time before focusing back onto his binder. Sehun didn’t seem like he was lying.

“Now I do.” Luhan admitted with a sly smile. Tutoring proceeded as expected. Sehun helped as much as he could.He explained all the problems and let Luhan work them out. He also laughed at all of Luhan’s small jokes. Luhan liked that.

Time passed and more time passed and soon the sun set and the sky turned dark. Luhan didn’t notice the day passing before him. Sehun made him immersed into his studies. Sehun made his homework interesting. Luhan couldn’t explain how, but he did.

“Thank you, Oh Sehun.” Luhan thanked the other as he walked out of the home. Sehun trailed closely behind him until Luhan stood outside his front door and Sehun stood behind the threshold.

“So, KM, right?” Sehun asked, pulling the question out of the blue. Luhan laughed and playfully punched the other’s shoulder. Sehun stood stoically with his arms crossed against his chest.

“Yeah, I was just practicing my English!” Luhan brought up the excuse from earlier. Sehun narrowed his eyes as they bored into Luhan’s own eyes.

“Kim Minseok.” Sehun said so quietly Luhan just barely made it out. Like a light, Sehun was gone in a flash and in his place stood a door, separating the two boys. Luhan stood there for a minute before he banged on Sehun’s door yelling and asking what Sehun meant although they both already knew. Sehun did not answer and eventually Luhan left.

Luhan did not see how Sehun slumped down against the door and pulled at his dyed strands of hair, mutely screaming as soon as he closed the door.

♥♥♥

The next day at lunch Luhan sat with his friends, including Xiumin which is the name Kim Minseok like to be called. He sat on the right side of Xiumin, which reminded Luhan how wives often sit to the left of their husbands. Luhan blushed at that thought and hurriedly opened his bento box.

“Hey, Luhan, where were you yesterday? Yoga was totally boring without you!” Byun Baekhyun asked from across the table with his spiked brunette hair moving with the exaggeration of his movements. Baekhyun theatrically waved his arms up and down as his mouth displayed the syllables in his words with dramatic flair.

Luhan studied what his mom packed for his lunch and gently picked at it. “Ms. Park made me get a tutor.” Luhan replied nonchalantly as he silently hoped Xiumin didn’t hear him and think he was stupid.

“Who?” Xiumin’s voice rang out next to him. 

Luhan’s eyes were still down casted into his bento box. “Uh, Oh Sehun?” Luhan nervously bit his lower lip and refused to look up at his friends.

Baekhyun started laughing, “So is that why he’s been staring at you for the past five minutes?”

Luhan’s eyes widened and he swung around in his chair to search the cafeteria for Sehun. He sees a frosty haired boy meeting his gaze quickly before Sehun covered his mouth and faintly coughed, looking away.. What a weird kid.

Xiumin pouted next to him, in turn showing off his cheeks. Luhan was fascinated. Xiumin’s cheeks were the best things to grace God’s bright green earth. Luhan stared at them until Xiumin looked at him strangely.

“Sehun’s pretty weird. You know I was in his algebra class once.”Tao muses from Luhan's left in the circular table.. “I heard he was caught fucking a goat.” Tao whispered across the table with narrowed eyes.

Luhan laughed heartedly, “Do you actually believe those rumors?” He looked around the table and everyone had straight faces. “Oh my god, you guys believe he fucked a goat?” 

The conversation eventually dissolved into useless chatter. Luhan felt Xiumin’s hand on his shoulder and his heart jumped to his throat, making him choke. Xiumin offered him his water bottle, but Luhan declined. Xiumin looked at him with sympathy and Luhan stuttered through his sentences. 

♥♥♥

“I think you’re getting better at this.” Sehun declared during their fourth tutoring session as Luhan worked out a stoichiometry problem on his own. Luhan grasped the general understanding of converting liters to moles and moles to moles and moles to grams and whatever else there was, but the memorization part was killing him.

Luhan smiled at Sehun, “thanks.” Luhan went back to working on his problem. Sehun looked down at him with interest. Luhan didn’t notice how Sehun’s eyes had an extra spark when they were looking at him or how his lips quirked up a bit easier when he stood next to him.

Sehun pulled out something from his binder. “Okay, let’s work on bonding.” Sehun ruffled through a bunch of papers and ran a hand through his hair. Luhan took note of how often Sehun licked his pink lips.

Luhan groaned and collapsed on the table with his arms spread across the wood. “It’s a Friday! How about we just cut off this session short?” Luhan suggested as his words muffled into the wood.  
He heard Sehun’s laugh; Sehun cackled and sounded like a hyena. Luhan brought his head up to stare at the boy.

“What?” Sehun asked self-consciously when Luhan’s eyes bore into his. Luhan showed no emotion and Sehun blinked a couple of times. Luhan watched Sehun’s Adam’s Apple bob up and down.

Luhan burst into giggles, “You have the fucking ugliest laugh I’ve ever heard.” Luhan’s shoulders hunched as he laughed and his cheeks turned rosy red. Sehun’s cheeks were furiously red.

“You’re one to talk!” Sehun stated with humiliated expression. He quickly covered his mouth and peered at the still laughing boy next to him. “It’s not that bad is it?” Sehun asked self-consciously with a dropped voice. 

Luhan brought his head up and stopped laughing, stifling a giggle or two. “I’ve heard worse.” Luhan stated before he started cracking up again, “No I haven’t!” 

Sehun couldn't get Luhan back to work for another 30 minutes.

♥♥♥

Luhan strolled down the hallway as teenagers walked pass him. Xiumin walked by his side and talked with him. Luhan was completely enthralled in Xiumin’s story and didn’t notice the tall boy walking towards him distracted by his phone. 

“Argh!” Luhan yelled when his body and the other collided. He scrambled to keep his body upright, but an arm flew out to his side to keep him from falling. Luhan grabbed onto the arm and kept his balance. The taller boy stared down at him. 

It was Sehun, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t see where I was going.” Luhan explained as Xiumin tensed up next to him. Luhan saw Sehun’s eyes drift from him to Xiumin. 

“It’s cool.” Sehun said nonchalantly, still gazing down at Xiumin. His eyes flickered back to Luhan with a small smirk playing on his lips, “are you still coming over today?” 

Luhan nodded amiably, “I’ll be there.” Sehun smiled back at Luhan and Luhan found himself smiling back for longer than anticipated. He heard a cough beside him and reminded himself Xiumin stood next to him. “Bye.” Luhan waved frantically, snapping back into reality. He took Xiumin’s hand and lead him past Oh Sehun.

“Is that your tutor?” Xiumin asked in a whisper. Luhan smiled because it seemed like Xiumin was a bit jealous.

“Yeah.” Luhan said meekly before glancing over at Xiumin. His face was completely natural and relaxed. Luhan frowned. “He’s really cute, isn’t he?” Luhan said tauntingly. Xiumin didn’t answer, but instead faced ahead. Luhan smirked and went off to class.

♥♥♥

They fell into a routine. Sehun would take the bus home and Luhan would usually get something to eat, then ride over to Sehun’s house. Luhan liked it, which was weird to think because who actually likes tutoring?

Today Luhan was distracted to say the least. He bit on the eraser of his pencil and doodled while Sehun droned on about how to find the number of neutrons. Sehun noticed Luhan’s pouty lips and downcast eyes and stopped talking about neutrons.

“Is something on your mind?” Sehun asked, dropping his hand to the table and gazing at Luhan. Sehun’s eyes lingered on Luhan’s lips for a second more than Luhan would have thought to be normal, but brushed it off. 

“Xiumin has a girlfriend.” Luhan said while he swayed his pencil to and fro. He looked down at his sheet of chemistry homework in front of him and pursed his lips. Luhan’s eye stayed trained on his paper as he spoke, “Nobody even told me. They started talking about bringing Xiumin’s girlfriend with us the next time we hang out.”

Words quickly stumbled out of Sehun’s mouth, “Well he’s stupid.”

Luhan let out a small chortle and looked up at Sehun with round brown eyes. “And why is he stupid?” Luhan smiled, but he could feel little needles pricking at the sides of his eyelids.

Sehun stared intently at Luhan before something flashed in his eyes and he let out a small cough cough. Sehun turned back over to the worksheets before answering, “I heard he failed algebra. That’s all.”

Luhan kicked Sehun discreetly under the table before laughing half-heartedly. “I don’t even feel that bad, which is really weird considering I’ve liked him for so long.” Sehun turned his head to look at Luhan and Luhan felt something unfamiliar in his chest. 

Sehun smiled weakly, “Maybe you’ve fallen in love with someone else without realizing it.”

“Maybe.” Luhan said thoughtfully before looking over at Sehun again with a grin.

Luhan could have sworn he heard hummingbird wings coming from Sehun’s chest. 

♥♥♥

“Can we just not do anything today?” Luhan whined when he arrived at Sehun’s house. He stood in front of the threshold and Sehun stood inside the house with his arms crossed across his chest with a stoic expression.

“Sure.” Sehun said with a quick smirk flashing across his lips. 

It took a minute to process that Sehun gave into his pleas. “What?” Luhan asked, leaning forward to hear Sehun better. Sehun stood there and quickly reached for something behind the door and put on a coat.

“Yeah I have to get my little sister from school.” Sehun explained before biting his lower lip. “I feel bad for making you come over if you’re just leaving.” Sehun quickly scanned Luhan from head to toe as if he was inspecting the other boy.

“It’s okay.” Luhan compensated and turned to leave down the walkway. As he walked he mentally thought about how much gas he wasted on the trip over to Sehun’s house. 

“Wait!” Sehun shouted and ran out the door to where Luhan was standing, who turned to face Sehun, “unless you want to come with me.” Sehun gazed intently at Luhan who searched for the answer in Sehun’s face. 

“Um, okay?” Luhan said, “Okay.” Luhan said more definitely. Sehun smiled and took Luhan’s arm to lead him to his car. 

Sehun’s car was nice. It purred when Sehun switched the keys and Sehun smiled when he pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. Luhan gripped the edges of his seat because Sehun drove like a maniac, but a sort of cute manic, Luhan admitted to himself ruefully. 

♥♥♥

Once they arrived at the elementary school Sehun ran out of the car to get his little sister. Luhan waited in his car nervously. He didn’t like children, they screamed and cried for the most pathetic reasons. He picked at his nail buds while waiting for Sehun to return. 

The back car door opened while Luhan played on his phone and he immediately sat up straight and turned around to say hi to the little girl. His face dropped when he saw her.

The little girl looked like an exact replica of Sehun only a younger, more feminine version. “Hi!” Luhan said excitedly to the little girl who had her arms crossed as Sehun circled the car to make it into the driver’s seat.

“Oppa! Who is he?” The girl asked with pouty lips. Luhan turned back around in his seat and looked over at Sehun who was driving out of the fire lane.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask him?” Sehun said with a cheerful tone as he carefully spun the wheel around. Luhan felt restriction in his breathing as he saw Sehun’s jawline jut out in concentration. Luhan made a mental note to take Advil when he got home. 

The little girl cleared her voice, “Sir, who are you?” 

Luhan turned around again with a smile, “I’m Luhan. What’s your name?” Luhan asked excitedly like how he talks to his puppy.

“Oh so you’re Luhan…” The child had a devilish face on with narrowed eyes and raised eyebrows. Luhan turned back around to face the front. He hurriedly glanced at Sehun whose face fumed red.

“Mikyung!” Sehun yelled, still concentrated on the road. He drove a bit less recklessly with a child in the car, but Luhan still felt a bit uneasy. 

The girl giggled and Luhan swung back around thinking of something. “Does he talk about me?” Luhan giggled with the little girl. Luhan looked exaggeratedly at Sehun who just sighed.

The little girl nodded energetically. “All the time!” She threw her arms out to put emphasis on her words. Sehun coughed and yelled her name again.

“Relax, Sehun, we’re just playing.” Luhan spun back around for the last time during that car ride to face the front. He watched as Sehun switched from lane to lane and stopped at stop signs. 

They ended up at McDonalds because Mikyung kept whining about how hungry she was. Luhan joined in, saying how he hadn’t eaten anything since noon. Sehun sighed and turned into the nearest fast food chain which just so happened to be Luhan’s favorite. 

Sehun paid for Luhan’s meal to which Luhan tried arguing with, but Sehun had on the sweetest smile Luhan has ever seen and told him “It’s my treat, Hyung.” It was the first time Sehun used any honorifics and Luhan felt a weird sensation in his chest. 

Once they were seated Mikyung attacked her chicken nuggets and French fries. Luhan thought it was cute, but Sehun chided her for eating too quickly.

Luhan had a fleeting thought about how they could be like this. Sehun and him with a little child and enjoying each other’s company. Luhan could be a well known actor on broadway and Sehun could be a doctor. They could live in a beautiful house in the suburbs with a couple of dogs. Luhan quickly pushed the thought aside from his mind.

“What are you thinking about?” Sehun asked with one of his eyebrows raising and he nibbled quietly on his fry. 

Luhan looked out the window before answering and turning back, “nothing.” Luhan smiled faintly before going back to his own food. 

“I have to go peepee!” Mikyung shouted and pulled on Sehun’s sleeve before getting down from her seat. Sehun turned his full body towards her and leaned down so he was eye level with her.

“Do you need me to go with you?” Sehun asked while adjusting the collar of the little girl’s shirt. 

Mikyung slapped Sehun’s hand around, “I think I can go to the bathroom by myself.” Mikyung answered and ran off to the little ladies room. Sehun sat back in his chair.

“She’s cute.” Luhan said with a smile once Mikyung was out of an earshot of them. Luhan popped a chicken nugget in his mouth.

“Do you have any siblings?” Sehun asked while leaning forward. Luhan noticed how Sehun liked to lean forward to the person he was talking to. He wondered if Sehun had a hearing problem.

Luhan nodded, “I have a little brother, Kris. He’s in the seventh grade.” Luhan chomped on his food as Sehun stared at him.

“That’s always a fun age.” Sehun mused, leaning forward a bit more. 

Luhan laughed, “You have no idea. He keeps stealing my hair gel.” Sehun laughed with Luhan. “No, the other day he got his first boner and he thought he had a disease. He thought he was going to  
die.” They both started laughing more together, “He came into my room with tears in his eyes and his last will and testament in hand.” Sehun breathing uneasily because he was laughing so much and Luhan laughed along. 

“Oh my god, poor kid.” Sehun heaves. He has his fist up to his mouth to cover his laughing. Luhan thought his eyes looked like crescent moons when he laughed. 

Mikyung came back with a skip in her step. She came up proudly to the table and wiggled into her seat. Sehun leaned back into his chair and Luhan followed as he suddenly realized how close they were.

♥♥♥

“No!!! You can’t leave!!!” Mikyung was pulling Luhan’s hand in the foyer of the home. Luhan came in because he forgot his jacket the other day. 

Sehun kneeled down next to his sister. “Luhan has to leave, it’s getting dark and he probably has to do stuff tonight.” Sehun fixed his little sister’s collar once more, but the little girl pouted.

“No!!!” Mikyung pulled on Luhan’s hand and Luhan thought his arm was going to be pulled out of his socket. 

“Um, Sehun?” Luhan asked gently as if not to alert the little girl. Sehun stood back up and turned to face the other. “If you don’t mind, I mean, I wouldn’t mind staying over for a bit longer?” Luhan  
asked quietly. 

Mikyung’s eyes beamed and she ran to hug Luhan’s hips. “Please, Oppa! Please!” She begged him. Sehun raised his eyebrow and looked from Mikyung to Luhan.

“Are you sure?” Sehun asked and Luhan nodded. The ends of Sehun’s lips stood up, “sure, he can stay.”

♥♥♥

When Sehun’s mother came home they were all watching Frozen in the family room. She came into the room with clicking heels and Luhan felt nervous, he was never good with meeting parents.

“Sehunnie! Kyungie!” The woman called out and Sehun immediately jumped up, his hand catching Luhan’s thereby forcing the other boy up with him. Luhan stood there awkwardly as Mrs. Oh looked taken aback. 

“Mom, this is Luhan, he came over for tutoring, but I had to go and pick up Mikyung so he came with me.” Sehun introduced Luhan and Luhan bowed to the lady at a perfect 90 degrees and Sehun’s mother bowed back.

“Hello, I’m Mrs. Oh.” Mrs. Oh stepped forward in her business attire with her hand outstretched to meet Luhan’s. They shook hands firmly. “Oh my, you were right, Sehunnie.” The mother scanned Luhan and bit her lower lip. “He is handsome.”

“Mom!” Sehun sounded alarmed, but Luhan took it in stride. Sehun buried his face into his hands. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Oh.” Luhan smiled at her and she smiled back. They stood like for a good minute or two until Sehun’s mother broke the silence once more.

“Oh! Are you two…?” Mrs. Oh narrowed her eyes much like her son often did during study session and she raised an eyebrow. Luhan saw where the younger got his expressions from. Sehun rushed towards his mom in a mad dash.

“Oh my god, don’t you have something to do somewhere else?” Sehun began pushing his mother out of his room. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Luhannie!” Sehun’s mother called out with a cute nickname. Luhan called back with the same parting words. Sehun came back with a fuming red face. Sehun made a hand movement as if to brush it off.

“Don’t mind her.” Sehun sighed as he refused to meet Luhan’s face and instead looked at the ground. Luhan followed him back to the couch where Mikyung fell fast asleep. Sehun carefully sat beside her and Luhan sat on the other side.

They sat silently while watching Princess Anna climb mountains looking for her sister. Sehun coughed awkwardly a couple times and Luhan found himself looking at Sehun a little more than usual.  
One time Sehun caught his gaze and quickly turned his attention back to the movie.

Luhan’s palms were sweating and he’d never felt like this before. Even with Xiumin. “Sehun?” Luhan’s voice shook and he rubbed his hands on his jeans quickly. 

Sehun turned to look at Luhan and quickly furrowed his eyebrows together, “Is something wrong, Hyung?” Sehun asked while unintentionally batting his eyelashes. Luhan felt his heart flutter with every sweep of the other’s eyelashes.

“Can I ask you a question?” Luhan gulps as Sehun nods amicably. Sehun leans a bit forward over his curled up sister. “Do you really talk about me?”

Sehun started laughing. “Um, don’t mind them!” Sehun continued laughing, but Luhan’s face stayed straight. “They’re just teasing you.” Sehun explained with nervous laughter and squinty eyes. Luhan puckered his lips in frustration.

“Sehun, seriously.” Luhan jutted out his bottom lip and he could tell by the way Sehun looked at him there was more to his feelings than what he told. 

Sehun stared at Luhan’s bottom lip in a dreamlike state before Luhan yelled his name. Sehun snapped back to reality. “I’m sorry, what?”

Luhan sighed. “Fine if you don’t want to talk about it we won’t talk about it.” Luhan turned on his side to face away from Sehun and grabbed the remote to turn the movie’s volume higher. Fixer Upper was playing and Sehun hummed along.

Time passed and the movie ended. Mikyung woke up rubbing her eyes and demanded to be carried to her bed. She noticed something was wrong in the atmosphere between Luhan and Sehun when Sehun went upstairs to get her bed ready.

“Luhan!” Mikyung called out to gather the older boy’s attention. Luhan turned around to face the little girl on the couch, “Don’t be mad at my brother,” Luhan wondered if she was awake during the whole movie. “He’s really stupid and mommy says he doesn’t know how to express his feelings, but he really likes you.”

Luhan blushed and looked down. “And how do you know that?” Luhan brushed hair out of the little girl’s eyes. 

Mikyung crossed her arms. “He told me!” She told defiantly. “He always talked about you all the time. At first it was ‘Luhan’s so stupid…. Why can’t he get this….’” Luhan felt slightly offended at these words because he didn’t think Sehun thought of him as dumb before. The little girl’s cheeks glowed before she clasped her fingers together and leaned forward. “Then something changed and he started saying things like ‘Luhan’s hair looked so good today’ or ‘Luhan doesn’t know how cute he is.’” Mikyung smiled at the end of her little speech and jumped when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

Mikyung ran and jumped into Sehun’s arms with her arms around his neck. Luhan watched her. Sehun watched Luhan. 

“Are you going to be here when I get back?” Sehun asked with droopy eyes. Luhan nodded quickly and hummed. Sehun made a mad dash upstairs.

Luhan felt his stomach tingle and his heart flutter. He wanted to figure Sehun out, he wanted to know if Sehun wanted him like Luhan wanted him. He picked at his nail buds until Sehun came back.

“Do you want hot chocolate?” Sehun offered while strolling to the open kitchen. Luhan followed him and sat at the counter as Sehun dug through different coffee mugs.  
Luhan stared at Sehun without saying anything. He just stared. Sehun poured milk into two mugs and placed them into the microwave before resting his elbows on the counter in front of Luhan.

“Are you pissed at me?” Sehun asked earnestly. Sehun’s face looked weird. He had shadows under his cheekbones and circles of sleep deprivation under his eyes. Luhan still felt his stomach lurch when he looked at him, though.

“Not so much anymore.” Luhan leaned back in his chair, away from Sehun. “Mikyung told me some things.” Luhan’s lips pushed up his cheeks but he didn’t smile. Sehun looked at him distantly. 

“I like you.” Sehun blurted out as he leaned closer towards Luhan on the counter. “I like you a lot and whenever I see you it’s like a magnetic force is pulling me to you and I can’t do anything about it.” Luhan looked at him stunned. He wasn’t prepared for a confession. “I like the way your nose scrunches when you can’t figure out an equation or the way you whine when you want to go home. I like the way you talk to my younger sister like she was your own and I like when you smile because you look five times your age. You’re so cute ,too and I-” The microwaved beeped and cut off  
Sehun mid-sentence. He pushed his lips together, “I just thought you should know.” Sehun quickly stood up and regained his composure before getting the hot beverages. 

Sehun quickly mixed the Ovaltine into the cups of hot milk. “I like you, too.” Luhan watched as Sehun’s body went rigid and he stopped stirring the drinks. “I haven’t realized it until recently. I feel different around you. You make me happy.” Luhan smiled at the last part.

Sehun tried to act cool, calm, and collected while he served Luhan. He tried fighting a huge grin and it was almost comical to watch. Sehun ended up choking on his drink because he ended up smiling while he was taking a sip.

“So…Are we, like, boyfriends now?” Sehun asked with bright eyes. Luhan couldn’t help but to laugh at Sehun. Luhan leaned over and punched Sehun in the shoulder with his free hand. Sehun stumbled back playfully and rubbed his arm as if it hurt.

“Not exactly, there’s one more thing you have to do to seal the deal.” Luhan leaned forward on both of his elbows and torso resting on the counter. Sehun looked at him strangely before realizing what he should be doing. 

Sehun brought his lips to meet Luhan’s. Luhan swore he could see sparks behind his eyelids the moment Sehun’s lips met his. Sehun tasted of warm chocolate milk and mint. Luhan presumed he ate some mints when he prepared Mikyung for bed. Luhan brought his hands around Sehun’s neck so his torso was hovering over the counter.

Sehun broke away first. “Why are you in such a rush?” He asked with cheeks tinted pink and red swollen lips. “We have all the time in the world.” 

Luhan smiled sweetly, “and I don’t want to waste any of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been meaning to post this for a long time, but I just couldn't think of a title! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please leave comments(: thank you(:


End file.
